Saeki
Sometimes, girls have their moments. But others have their moments all the time. The first set try to just go through it and simply move on afterwards. Like nothing ever happened. The others, well, they stick to it and continue on with what was given. Most times, making it worse. Being in depression sucks. Sticking to depression sucks even more but some just can't let it go. Sazuke Minato (港区, Sazuke) is a character created by "The Black and White Ace" on FanFiction.net. She is currently trapped in the hellish world of Sword Art Online. SAO for short. She was one of many people to be trapped inside the hellish game. She lost the only family left that were near and dear to her heart. She takes on the role of a swift Swordsma- uhhh- Swordswoman and helps others in need. Backstory Nobody has ever heard of the tales of Sazuke "Sazzy" Minato. She was a young and very bright girl at birth to around age 16. Her and her family lived happily. She had great friends, she had two great siblings and a loving father and mother. They used to live in a small apartment. Once their dad became well renown with famous founder of the NerveGear, Akihiko Kayuba, he was hired as the secondary creator of their newest video game. It was going to be called SAO. Sword.Art.Online. Everyone. Sazzy, GG(Gin) and Ayak(Ayaki), were very excited for the soon-to-be released video game. Once their father came home with copies of the beta versions of the game, they were ecstatic. Sadly, they couldn't play the game due to the fact that their mother died of lung cancer. It was a tragic time for the Minato's. However, they moved on and Mr. Minato worked harder to develop the game with the works of Akihiko Kayuba. He didn't know that he would be manipulated into creating such a horrific feature. Removing the Log Out button. He didn't know until the game was released and the players had bought and tried it out. He checked and re-checked the source codes for a kill code but no dice. His kids he thought. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. he rushed home only to see he was too late. His children, Sazuke, Gin and Ayaki laying in their beds with the NerveGears on their heads. He tried to remove Ayaki's but he saw a shock and a loud and long beep. It signified his child was dead. He leaned over his child and cried. Meanwhile, Sazuke, now Saeki has to protect Gin, was Mina, in the game. However, she failed. Her sister died trying to protect her on Floor 3. Eventually she made it to Floor 3 and met Seya and Dan. Dan whom she fell for and Seya as her best friend. Aki(Mina's dragon) stayed with Saeki after the loss of his master. Appearance Sazuke has long blue hair and red eyes. She is a 19 year old who looks 20. She wears anything with blue or black. Her clothes consist of blue shirts, black or blue jeans and plenty of denim jackets. For now, she sticks for her blue skirt and a blue cloak. Sazuke also has a blue rose in her hair given by her sister before she checked out forever. Sazuke also wears tie on black shoes. Personality Well, Sazuke(Saeki) can be a calm person who focuses on many tasks. She is also a multi-tasker. Her focus thanks to meditation helps her become relaxed. She has a curious mind which causes her to look at basically everyone and everything. Now with Dan, she is more chatty and well-rounded to other people. Skills Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player